Band of Doppelgangers
by AniMags
Summary: What happens when STARISH meets an interesting American band made up of six beautiful girls. Not only will friendships form, but will love blossom. Which do you like better, the boys or the girls? A brand new take on the battle of the sexes. Fem!STARISH My OCs, don't like, don't read.
1. Stars and Roses

**A/N: Okay, so I was browsing Uta Pri fan fics and I was surprised to see that no had come up with this idea yet. (I did not go through every singe fan fic though, so please tell me if I'm wrong.) This idea had been bugging me for a while, so I thought 'what the hey? Let's do it!' And here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No prince sama and any of the recognizable characters or any songs used.**

* * *

Chapter One: Stars and Roses

Nanami loved to receive emails from her pen pal, Claudia, in the United States. She found their culture interesting. In her last email, Nanami told her about STARISH and how well they've been doing since their debut. But now she was confused. "They sound a lot like a band I like." Claudia said with a link attached underneath.

Clicking the link, Nanami's jaw dropped as she watched the video. Scooping up the laptop, she raced down stairs to the sitting room where she hoped the members of STARISH would be.

* * *

_All the way in New York City, a group a girls sat around an apartment._

One girl sat on the arm rest of a couch. "Ugh!" She stretched and fell backwards and laying out on the cushions but leaving her legs draped over the side. "So bored!"

"You're too energetic, Ava."

"No, Rita, you're just abnormally calm." Rita scowled in response and sipped her coffee.

"But hot head is right. We really need some distraction. Hey, Summer! When's our next appointment?"

"We're on vacation, remember." The girl threw her arms up and smiled widely. "That means relaxing and shopping and...Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to the amusement park!"

"We can't do that. We'd have to wear disguises and you guys always dress me up like a boy! Why am I always the boy!?"

"Because, Izzy, you're just too cute!" Summer threw her arms around the poor girl, making her cringe.

"What does that have to do with anything. And get the hell off of me!"

"You guys are seriously annoying." A girl sighed crossing her arms.

"Shut it, Emily!" Izzy barked back at her.

"Don't take your frustrations out on her, shortie. But yes, do shut up."

"The one who needs to shut up is _you_, Raven." then she mumbled under her breath, "Whore."

"You're just cranky because you can't get guys to like you. If you let me give you a make over, it might help."

"No way! I'm not doin' that girlie crap!"

"But you paint your nails and wear all that eyeliner." Raven complained.

"It's called style. What you do is stupid."

"RRRRREMARKABLE!" a voice rolled out surprising the group of girls. Suddenly a man popped up from behind the couch making the girls scream. "THE RESEMBLENSE IS JUST RRRRREMARKABLE!"

"Who the hell let the old guy in! How did you get past the bodyguards!?" Izzy yelled at him.

"MY NAME IS SHINING SAOTOME."

The girls just stared at him. Ava leaned over to whisper in Izzy's ear, "Does he always talk in exclamations?"

"I HAVE PERMISSION FROM YOU'RE MANAGER TO LET YOU GO TO JAPAN FOR SOME TEMPARARY TRAINING AT MY SCHOOL!"

"Japan!?" They all exclaimed in sync.

"Great! I love manga!" Ava exclaimed receiving many stares. "What? Their not just comic books, their cool!"

"YEEEES! EVERRRYONE AT SAOTOME ACADEMY WILL BE VERRRY PLEASED TO MEET YOU. I LOOK FORRRWORD TO YOUR ARRRRRIVAL!" And he disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but I'm calling our manager." Rita said whipping out her cell phone.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Are any of you working today?" Nanami asked STARISH as they sat around in the sitting room.

"No, I don't think any of us have appointments." Otoya said.

"Great! Why don't we do something together?" Nanami suggested.

"That sounds fun. What did you have in mind Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Well I—"

"WHOA!" the group turned in surprise at the sudden exclamation. "This place is freaking huge!" They were surprised to see a girl standing there gaping at the excessively huge room.

She was quite beautiful with short, bright red hair that spiked out in a halo around her head. Her mahogany eyes were wide with awe as she spun around to take in the whole room. The girl wore a white t-shirt with red trim that read _My Chemical Romance_ across the chest and extremely short cut off jean shorts. She also had red head phones hanging around her next that were playing music loudly. She reached into her pocket and stopped the music on an ipod. Masato's jaw clenched when he saw that the girl's red high top sneakers were tracking dirt over the once immaculate floor.

She glanced over to them and smiled widely. "Hey, do you guys know Starish? Who ever that is?"

"Umm…" Syo was the one to speak. "We are STARISH. Who are you?"

"Oh, so STARISH is a group? Okay. HEY!" she called behind her. "I FOUND THEM!"

"Seriously, Ava." Another girl walked into the room pressing a hand uncomfortably to her ear. "You're way too loud."

"Oh shut up, Rita. You're way too uptight."

Rita rolled her dark blue eyes and raised a hand shoving her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was cobalt blue and very straight, reaching down to her shoulder blades. She wore a dark blue pea coat, a short black pleated skirt that just peaked out from under her coat, and knee high leather boots.

"Says the person that's hasn't got a reserved bone in her body." In walked yet another girl. This one had a black hair with an undertone of indigo that was shoulder length and shaggy. Her dark blue gray eyes were bored as she insulted the other girl. She wore a violet v-neck shirt with a hem that ended just above her naval, dark blue jean capris and black ballet flats. She also had on a darker purple scarf around her neck and a jacket slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you're too cool for school, Emily. At least I'm more reserved then Raven."

"Don't bring me into this!" A strawberry blonde with sky blue eyes appeared beside Emily. Her orange tank top and skinny jeans were form fitting, exccessing her curves and breasts. She also wore a leather jacket that ended just above her waist with the collar turned up. "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what? You're sluttiness?" The red head crossed her arms and glared at Raven.

"I'm not slutty. I'm flirty." She said stomping her high heeled boot.

"You're just too cute, Izzy!" Two blondes ran in. One with glasses, a light yellow hoodie with cat ears attached, and long wavy hair was chasing the other with her arms out stretched trying to get a hug.

"Get away from me!" The other yelled as she ran around the room. Her long, lighter blonde braid flying out behind her and her black fedora with a white ribbon almost falling off her head.

As they ran past the other girls, Emily reached out and grabbed the one girl's hoodie without even looking.

"T-thanks, *huff, huff* Emily." Izzy panted with her hands on her knees. Izzy wore gray skinny jeans with a hole on one knee and a slit on the other thigh, a white long sleeved shirt, a black with pink waist-length pinstripe vest, and black motorcycle boots. She tugged at her pink choker trying to catch her breath.

"Umm, who are you guys?" Otoya asked.

The girls stopped their bickering and looked over to the group. "You mean you don't know who we are?" Raven asked.

"If you haven't heard of us before, I thought that Mr. Shining would have at least told you about us." Emily said.

"Wait a second!" Nanami stepped foreword and took a closer look at the girls. "You're ROSETTA!"

"Who?" The boys asked.

"Remember that video I showed you that my pen pal sent me. That was these girls!"

"Yep! That's us! We're a band from America. My name is Summer Redgate." The girl with the yellow hoodie said stepping up to Nanami and taking her hands in her own. "You are just too cute! What's your name?"

"Uh, Nanami Haruka."

"OH!" Summer threw her arms around the girl. "I love you already Haruka! Let's be friends."

"O-okay." Summer squealed in delight.

During this exchange, the two groups steadily came together in curiosity. Syo and Izzy ended up standing next to each other. "Great! Now there's two of them." Syo mumbled.

"What?" Izzy tilted her head in confusion.

At her friend's question, Summer looked over and her eye's lit up when they landed on Syo. She gasped and threw her arms around him. "Look, Izzy! You have a twin… Except he's a boy!" She said rubbing her cheek against his own.

"And look, Syo! Your twin is short too!" Natsuki wrapped his arms around the girl and squeezed tightly.

"_Oof! _ Okay," She gasped as the air was squeezed out of her lungs. "I get what you mean now."

The two broke free of the embraces and ran away. "Izzy Tressler." She said reaching out her hand as they ran side by side.

"Kurusu Syo." He quickly shook it and then concentrated on running away from the two monsters closing in behind them.

"Finally, it almost quiet." Emily said with a sneer. "All we need now is to get rid of this dope." She pointed a thumb at Ava.

Ava's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped slightly open. She started beating on Emily's back. "You're so meeeaaan, Em! Why won't you be nice to meee?" she whined.

"Tch. It's the same with this idiot." Tokiya said pointing to Otoya and getting basically the same reaction.

The two cool cats introduced each other. "I'm, Emily Stephenson." The girl said. "The dope is Ava Thomas."

Ava and Otoya suddenly came together, clasping each other's hands and bent in anticipation; the two started interrogating each other.

Ava started. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Guitar."

"Same!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Same!"

"Do you like to read manga?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yosh! Emily~! I found a new friend and we have a lot in common!" She waved to the blunette who face palmed.

"Tokiya~! I have an American friend now!" Otoya called.

Tokiya sweat dropped and looked at the girl in understanding as the idiots started jumping up and down together. "Idiots of a feather, flock together." He said and she nodded.

"It is much to loud in here." Masato said.

"Yes. Yes it is." The blunette agreed. "My name is Rita. Rita Asche." Masato nodded and introduced himself. Rita too nodded in response. They stood together watching the action in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, lady." Ren said walking up to the beautiful strawberry blonde.

"The name isn't 'lady', babe. It's Raven Earley." She said with hooded eyes.

"Well, my name isn't 'babe'. I'm Jinguji Ren." He said equally as seductively, pulling out a rose out of nowhere and handed it to her.

She smiled and gave him an upward glance as she smelled the flower. The action made Ren's spine tingle.

"And you wonder why we call you a whore." Raven jumped at Izzy's sudden appearance.

"And do you always have to hit on every girl you see?" Syo asked making Ren jump too.

"Well, looks like everyone's going to get along." Nanami said to herself. "Hmm…STARISH and ROSETTA. I wonder how this is going to work out."

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually posting this months after it was written, I found it when I was browsing my documents. When I re-read it, I was like "Wow, this is surprisingly good" So I posted it. Tell me if I should continue this.**


	2. Rock the Roses

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post sooner than this, I was going to post on Saturday, but I got really busy. Gomen, gomen! Well, I hope this is exceeds your expectations. And now, onto the disclaimer! (yeah it's a pain, but we gotta do it) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No prince sama and any of the recognizable characters nor any of the songs used.**

* * *

Chapter One: Rock the Roses

"_Well, looks like everyone's going to get along." Nanami said to herself. "Hmm… STARISH and ROSETTA. I wonder how this is going to work out."_

"Yesss! I think this will work out wellll!" Nanami squealed at Shining Saotome's sudden appearance and everyone looked over at them.

"What? No big entrance?" Tokiya asked.

"I did give one, but you were all too busy." He said a little disappointed. "ANYWAY! I'VE DECIDED THAT STARISH AND ROSETTA WILL BE HAVING A COLABORATIVE CONCERT AT THE END OF APRIL!"

"Really!?" Summer squealed.

"YES! I WILL LEAVE ALL OF YOU TO PLAN IT, BUT THERE MUST BE AT LEAST ONE SONG WHERE EVERYONE SINGS TOGETHER. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW YOU ALL DO! BYE, BYE, BYE!" And he jumped out the window in a flurry of glitter.

"So." Syo interrupted the silence. "You guys are singers?"

"Yep! Pretty popular in the States too." Ava said with a smile.

"Do you guys want a little sample?" Izzy asked, rocking back and forth on the floor with her legs criss-crossed. They all nodded.

"Ooh, ooh! I know what we should sing!" Summer ran out of the room only to return with an acoustic guitar and handed it to Ava. Then Summer started the song. But as soon as she did, Izzy crossed her arms and sat down hard on the floor in a huff refusing to sing.

_[Summer:]_  
Do you remember summer '09?  
Wanna go back there every night,  
Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,  
Oh my, my, they could never shut us down

_[Raven:]_  
I used to think that I was better alone,  
Why did I ever wanna let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,  
The words you whispered I will always believe

_[All:]_  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

_[Emily:]_  
Yeah, we were together summer '09,  
Wanna roll back like pressing rewind,  
You were mine and we never said goodbye

_[Rita:]_  
I used to think that I was better alone (better alone),  
Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go),  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea),  
The words you whispered I will always believe

_[All:]_

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah  
I want you to R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

"So, what did you think?" Summer asked with a smile.

"Amazing!" Nanami praised. "Who's your composer?"

"Actually, we didn't write that." Emily said. "Summer is just a huge Directioner."

"A what?" Tokiya scoffed.

"A fan of that stupid British boy band, One Direction." Izzy said sternly.

"I'm guessing you don't like them?" Syo asked.

Izzy went on a huge rant that everyone but Syo ignored and started a new conversation.

"Do you all do your own composing?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah. Although, we have a really good friend who helps out a lot too." Raven said walking over to Ren and smiling up at him. "And we all play instruments. Ava, obviously plays the guitar, Emily plays the drums, Rita plays the piano, Izzy the violin, Summer plays the cello, and I…I play the flute."

"The little ladies are talented." Ren said handing everyone one of them roses that he made appear out thin air.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting concert." Tokiya said.

"We can help Haruka write songs for the concert!" Summer exclaimed wrapping her arms around the girl's neck with a cheek splitting grin on her face. Natsuki couldn't resist the cuteness and joined the hug.

"Oh! Oh! Let's fly River out here so he can help too!" Ava suggested with a huge smile.

"Who's River?" Otoya asked.

"River Maes. He's our composer friend." Emily said. "I was actually thinking about that earlier. I was thinking we should take some jobs while we're here, and we couldn't drop all of this composing on Nanami. I already called him and he said he'd be getting on the next flight over."

"Whoo! River's coming!" Summer exclaimed running around the room with her arms flailing in the air. As she ran past Emily, she once again grabbed the energetic girl's hoodie.

"You know, for such a great singer, you are really strange."

"Thanks!" Summer smiled up at Emily from the place she fell at her feet. Emily just responded with an eye roll.

"Suuummmmmmerrr~"

"Naaatsuuukiii~"

They pulled each other into a dramatic hug and somehow managing to get Syo and Izzy stuck in-between them. As the two victims struggled, the cute-addicted maniacs spoke as if nothing was happening.

"Summer, we should be partners for the duets! What do ya say?"

"Definitely. I don't know anyone who I'd rather be partnered with."

Then simultaneously, Izzy and Syo managed to know both of their glasses off at the same time.

"Uh oh. You've released the beast!" Izzy gasps.

"She's got another personality too, huh?" Syo asked.

She nodded. "And it only comes out when their glasses are off?"

"Crap. Satsuki is completely scary. Like, like cross his path and he'll beat you to death."

"Winter is nothing like that. She's more of a…let's just say…evil dominatrix."

Everyone stared at the midgets and then slowly turned their gazes to the dual personality duo only to be completely terrified by the sight before them.

"Definitely interesting." Rita said and Masato nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo for cliffies! No? Just me? Okay dokay. Well, that's the second chapter. Tell me what ya think.**

**And I meant no offense to any Directioners out there. I'm not the biggest fan, but I like some of their songs. Hey, 'ship what ya ship' is what I say. Even though I don't think that works in this context. Anywho…**

**I want you to help me write this fan fic. Before you click away from this page, I need everyone to suggest a song, duet partners, and/or couples. I won't post another chapter until I can get some recommendations via review or PM. Bring it on!**

**I think it should be obvious what song was used. If you don't know it, you have no life (jk! Luv u ;D). But for those of you who need it (and other reasons) the song is Rock Me by One Direction.**


	3. Rose Medleys and Cozart

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I meant to post last weekend, but with all my homework and getting ready for Halloween, I just didn't have the time. I do have a life ya know (sorry, Fan Fiction is not what my entire life is consisted of). Did anyone else feel like you were anticipating Halloween, then it came and went like nothing spectacular? **

**This chapter may start with a bit of mild mature content (no lemons, but some things that may be inappropriate for children under thirteen). It's not crucial to the story, so if you want to skip it, that's fine, just go to the break.**

**Now, here comes the Disclaimer, so just ignore it and get on to the good part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince Sama and any of the characters, nor any of the song lyrics. If I did, Uta Pri would have turned into a major yaoi a long time ago (sorry, but it's true)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Rose Medleys and Cozart

"_Definitely interesting." Rita said and Masato nodded._

Everyone stood in eerie silence as they watched the two blonds. They were just standing there, arms crossed and glaring into each other's eyes. Winter was the first to move.

She took a step closer and went up on her toes (he was about ten centimeters taller than she was) so that they were eye level. Her mouth curved into a malicious smile. And even though his face was emotionless, you could see Satsuki's eyes flash with something, most likely intimidation.

"Tell me, Natsuki," Winter purred. "Are you a virgin?"

Satsuki broke. This face scrunched in a mixture of confusion and fear. And then he did something STARISH had never seen him do. "M-my name is Satsuki." He stuttered. "And…yes."

"Hmm." She walked around him, taking in his good looks: wide shoulders, strong back, long legs, firm ass. "You know, I could show you a really good time."

Syo almost laughed out loud at Satsuki's lost look, until he saw Izzy shakily walk up behind the tall girl.

"Okay, Winter." Izzy's voice was trembling. "Give us Summer back, okay?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Izzy?" Winter pulled Izzy into her arms, cupping the struggling girl's face and buttocks. "Why don't we go for round two?"

"Not on your life." Izzy whipped out the girl's glasses and placed them on her nose.

After a moment, Izzy immediately got all the air squeezed out of her by Summer, who squealed, "You are too ka-ute, Izzy!"

Natsuki joined in the hug (Satsuki was so mentally scarred that he put his glasses back on of his own free will).

"Well, that's over with." Emily said indifferently as Izzy gasped a plea for Syo to save her.

* * *

Ava let out a huge yawn as she walked into the kitchen. All of the members of ROSETTA were early risers, except for Raven. So they were all assembled and cooking a huge breakfast for everyone in the dorm as a thank you for the warm welcome. Rita immediately set Ava onto whisking practically a dozen eggs.

She sat down at the counter beside Summer, who was going through the blueberries for the pancakes and picking out the rotten ones (for she wasn't allowed to do anything else). Ava started humming her latest Youtube obsession, Jon Cozart.

Izzy heard the girl and smiled, starting to sing the first part.

I started as a nobody and grew up as a freak

My dad drank booze, my mom smoked pot, I had a poor physique

But now I'm running Gotham 'cause that Bat's delirious

I shoot up all the good guys asking,

"Why so serious?"

Can't read my, can't read my

No they can't read my Joker face

'Cause I'm a psychopathic killer

Can't read my, can't read my

No they can't read my Joker face

I even killed the fat bus driver

All the girls joined in with back up lyrics and some vocalizing, and Ava sang the next part.

(Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, I'm wearing black space pants)

I'm wearing space pants!

My name is Vader and I'll blow up your world

I'm your dad and I wear black space pants

I am a Sith Lord and I'll never be loved

I'm your dad and I wear black space pants

Obi-Wan Kenobi—

I'm wearing space pants

Yeah

Emily knew that they were going to make her do the next part, so she just went ahead and started much to the girls' delight.

The Jew hunter's here

Yeah, I'm smelling the fear

Some may call me cruel but I got beat up in high school

So I take it out on every single Jew throughout

Germany and France

Now I'm a real bad man

You're dead unless you somehow stop me

'Cause I'm a, I'm a Nazi

Now I'm a master mind, I won't stop until those Jews are mine

I'm Tarantino's man, I killed a girl named Anne (Frank)

Can't stop me

'Cause I'm a, I'm a Nazi

Everyone of the girls stopped and pointed at Rita, who was trying to sneak out of the kitchen. She knew this would happen, but was always trying to resist it. She sighed and started singing with her arms crossed. Even though her voice was filled with emotion, her face was blank. It always made the girls giggle.

Yo,

I got a thing for shooting guys

They're too distracted by my size

Now, I'm curving bullets and I'm sticking it to the man

I'm flipping cars and looking hot

'Cause I got implants, its gonna be okay

Big big boob boobs

Got implants, don't get in my way

I got big boobs

Got implants, I'll blow you away

Big big boob boobs

Got implants

Got-got-got implants

Then all the girls sang out loudly,

_This is the movie villain medley!_

ROSETTA collapsed in a fit of giggles. It wasn't until they were wiping their tears that they noticed STARISH standing in the doorway and Raven there face-palming.

"I'm in a band of idiots and perverts." She muttered to herself. But loud enough for Ren to hear and snicker behind her.

Then the girls went back to breakfast. Soon STARISH, ROSETTA, Quartet Night, Tomochika and Haruka were sitting down to a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, blueberry pancakes, and hash browns.

They groups were in the middle of a conversation about the horrors of having Natsuki and Summer in the kitchen, when a doorbell rang through the dorm.

After a moment of silence, Otoya spoke up in confusion, "Did anyone else not know we had a door bell?"

They all walked to the front door and where they see Ringo standing there with a boy. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.. He was average height, average build, and average looks. He looked, all in all, average.

"RIVER!" Summer ran up to him, tackling him to the ground with a hug.

"Oof! Summer," he wheezed. "It hasn't been that long since you last saw me, no need for such a strong reaction."

The girls went to save their composer friend from the clutches of the cute-aholic, and to greet him with hugs.

As Ringo looked upon the American artists, she couldn't help but wonder if all the girls had a crush on River, like how STARISH all had crushes on their own composer.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and went back to welcoming all the new additions to the master course, explaining new rules in detail and such.

Soon, ROSETTA left for an interview and River was left under the care of a curious Japanese boy band. They all sat in the sitting room in which they first met the girls. He was sipping his tea and slightly squirming under six gazes.

"You guys want to ask some questions, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Syo readjusted his fedora on his head. "I kind of want some background on the girls." His friends nodded in agreement.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you much. But I can tell you some things. First of all, they went to high school together. Not all of them were friends with each other, but it was actually Izzy, Ava, and Raven that brought the six of them together. The three of them had a sleep over, each one inviting one of their friends. And the six of them have been inseparable ever since. They started their music career by auditioning for a show called American Idol. They were the last six girls, but sadly each one was eliminated one by one. Emily was the last girl standing until the top three when she lost to two boys."

"That's so tragic!" Natsuki said, hugging a cute piyo pillow.

"Not really, afterwards, they all went together and got a contract with a major record company."

"How did you meet them?" Tokiya asked.

"I was actually Rita's boyfriend at one point." STARISH gasped, but River held up a hand silencing them. "But that was a long time ago and we mutually agreed that it would be better to stay friends. They knew I could compose and asked me to help them while they wrote their own lyrics."

"How long has ROSETTA been together?" Masato inquired.

"Well, they auditioned their Senior year in high school…" River held up his fingers. "Four years." They gasped again.

"Let me give you some advice, boys." River said, putting his head on his fist coolly. "There are three things you should never around these girls. One, asked them their ages. That's actually something you shouldn't do to any woman. Two, don't ask them about their pasts. All of them have had it rough, most of them will cry if you ask. And third, never, I repeat, _never_ get them drunk. You will be in quite the pickle if you do. If it ever does happen, then I will be out of here in a flash."

The guys were about to ask another question, when his cell rang. It was Raven. "Hey Rae Rae, what's up?" He answered.

"Hi, River. We're on our way home now. The girls want to work on that new song when we get back. Did you bring the music?"

"Yeah, I'll have everything set up for when you get back."

"Kay! Bye."

"See ya soon." He hung up and smiled at the boys sitting around them. "Now, do you guys want to hear some of the most amazing music you've ever heard?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Only a few weeks and I have so many favorites and alerts, 11 reviews (which is unacceptable), and over **_**three hundred**_** views!** **You guys are seriously the best! *screams and flaps arms wildly***

**And I promise that I won't take as long to upload again. I will turn in homework late if I have to :D**

**Don't forget to review and please recommend songs! See you guys again next week,**

**~AniMags**


	4. Thank You Roses

**A/N: Hello my pretties, been a while hasn't it? Before we get on with the story, I want to tell you all how awesome you are! This story is even more popular than I could have ever hoped! Thank you all, I'd be nothing without your encouragement and tips. I'm trying my hardest to quit this procrastinating habit and updating more often because I love you all so much! ^^**

**Disclaimer: *sighs heavily* This is a waist of space albeit necessary. No, I do not own Uta No prince Sama, that honor is Broccoli's**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thank You Roses**

"_See ya soon." He hung up and smiled at the boys sitting around them. "Now, do you guys want to hear some of the most amazing music you've ever heard?"_

STARISH sat around the recording room, observing as River spent a good half hour fussing about putting everything in place. Even though, they had offered to help, River refused and moved the microphones, instruments, and recording equipment by himself. Apparently, the girls were going to practice and then do a full recording to send to their agency for a new single.

"Looks like River likes everything just so." Ren commented before looking over at Makato and smiling before saying, "Just like somebody I know."

The room mates began a long argument. There was a lot of name calling and glares until suddenly, a blue haired girl appeared between them. The two jumped back in surprise. Rita shot a demonic glare at them before joining the rest of her group by the door.

Ava giggled at the boys' scared looks and said in a giggly voice, "Rita hates arguments." STARISH just nodded in response taking note of that.

"You look so cute, Summer-chan!" Natsuki said walking up to the blonde.

"Thank you. The designers said that we could keep the outfits as 'Welcome to Japan' presents. Isn't this dress cute?" She twirled in her short cream colored dress while Natsuki stared wide-eyed and applauded.

"Girls, do you want to get started?" River asked poised to put on a pair of headphones.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison and piled into the booth.

Emily sat down at her drum set and Rita at the keyboard. As they adjusted their microphones, Ava pulled on her red guitar and Summer a white bass. The four girls lined up at their microphones and quickly did a mic check.

River hit the button to project his voice into the booth, "Okay, girls, we're going to do a run though before the actual recording."

"Hai~!" they responded.

The girls started playing some music before Izzy started the song.

Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers

The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers.

The ones that chose to be loses, for all the Misfit kids and total outcasts

R-O-SET-TA

This one's for you role models

_[All]_

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live out lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

_[Emily] _Thank you for feeding us years of lies

_[Rita] _Thank you fro the wars you left us to fight

_[Summer] _Thank you for the world you ruined overnight

But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine

_[Raven] _Thank you for the world you broke

Like yolk and it ain't no joke

So cold and there ain't no coat,

Just me, my friends, my folks

_[Izzy] And we gonna do what we like._

_So raise that bird up high_

_And when they ask you why_

_Just stand there laugh and smile_

_[All]_

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na

(Thank you)

_[Emily] _Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."

_[Rita] _Thanks for you ropes you used to hold us down.

Cause when I break though I'ma use them to reach the clouds

_[Summer] _We ain't comin' down (come on). We ain't comin' down (hey).

_[Raven] _Look, ma, I finally made it

This world is too damn jaded

My life is just like Vegas

Go big, go home, get faded

_[Izzy]_ Been a prob since '92

Can't shut me down curfew

And them guys I'll take a few

Do what I wanna do

_[All]_

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na (thank you)

_[2x]_

_[Ava]_

Thank you from the bottom of my heart

From head to toe

From the should you ripped apart

I say, "Thank you."

I say, "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah, whoa

Thank You

_[All]_

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

(thank you)

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na

_[2x]_

_[Raven]_

Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it

If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it

It's your world, it's your life and they ruined

Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out

River smiled at the girls as they sand. When they were finished, he turned to look at his new friends and chuckled at their reactions. All of them were standing there with wide eyes and jaws dropped. They had really only heard the girls when they were playing around, never actually singing.

When River turned back to the girls to give them some more advice, STARISH couldn't believe that he found anything wrong with the song. But as he pointed things out, they realized that those were things they should have noticed. Like Rita was singing quieter than everyone else and that Summer was tapping her foot a little too loudly.

They were very impressed. No wonder Shining had invited them to Japan to attend the Master Course. These girls were, in many ways, their Senpais.

* * *

_Three days later…_

"Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!" Ava ran into the sitting room where STARISH and ROSETTA were sitting. "I entered this drawing at the supermarket, and won some tickets to a hot spring!" Her eyes started to sparkle. "I've always wanted to go to a hot spring! Ever since I started reading manga, it's been a dream of mine!"

"Cool, how many tickets did you win?" Otoya asked.

"Five!" She waved them around dancing and singing a little tune. But then she suddenly stopped. "Oh no, then the sixteen of us can't go!" She started sulking.

Tokiya looked surprised. "You wanted us all to go?"

"Of course, we _are_ friends after all. And I was going to invite Quartet Night and Cecil, but their always so busy."

The two bands exchanged glances. Then smiles crept across all of their faces. Ava squealed as she was pulled into a huge group hug by thirteen musicians and two composers.

"It's okay, Ava-chan!" Natsuki said happily.

"We can pay for how ever many tickets we need to." Otoya (the only one who got to wrap his arms fully around her) said encouragingly.

"Wahoo! Trip to the hot spring!" Izzy exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am making them go on the cliché hot springs trip. I'm sorry, but I'm making them live out my fantasy. I've always wanted to go to a hot spring…are there any in America?...I'll have to Google it! And I'm sorry, but I wanted someone to play the bass in their band, so I made Summer the bassist (cello is pretty close to bass). I'm probably going to have to go back and change that, won't I?**

**And thank you, thank you, thank you to Evil Red Thorn for suggesting the song used in this chapter. It was Thank You by MKTO. I changed two things in the lyrics to fit ROSETTA better, and I really hope I don't get in trouble. PLEASE DON'T SUE MEEEEE! And do you guys like how I do the lyrics? Is it okay, hard to understand, stupid, or just plain terrible? Tell me via reviews or PM**

**DON'T FORGET TO SUGGEST SONGS! (its so important it's in caps) I don't care if you do it in the reviews or PM me, just suggest a song for me to use :D **

**Tell me what you thought! **

**~AniMags**


	5. Shake it, Roses!

**A/N: Do you guys know how much I love you? So much that I'm posting a second chapter, tow days in a row. Go Me! The reason this is coming out so fast is because lizakimiko had sent me song suggestions and we got talking about this chapter and I got so excited about it, I started writing it at 11:30 last night! It's short, but I think it's alright. I like it well enough to post it :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Uta No Prince Sama or the song used in this chapter. I want no court case, so I am making this point very clear. I OWN NOTHING!**

**And get on with it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Shake it, Roses!**

"_Wahoo! Trip to the hot spring!" Izzy exclaimed._

The next two days were spent making sure that there were no appointments during their vacation, making the reservations at the hot springs, and lots and lots of packing. They had decided to spend the entire week there and the American girls kept of asking the Japanese boys on advice for what to wear.

Ava had made Tokiya and Otoya sit in their bedroom for hours to help them pack. And the thing that kept them sane through the packing, unpacking, and re-packing, was the wonder of the almost polar opposites' shared dorm. They had painted it purple (yes, _painted_ their temporary room) and had black, red, and blue accessories all around. It was a complete punk rocker theme with lots of hearts and little skulls.

Otoya's favorite part was the gaming station in the corner. They had a huge flat screen TV with an Xbox live, Wii, and Playstation 3. And he gasped when he saw the rows and rows of video games in a cabinet.

Emily chuckled when she saw them. "Yeah, I came home from a job a couple days ago and Ava had decorated. She said even if we were staying here for only a couple months, she didn't want to live in a, and I quote, 'blah room'. She also couldn't survive without her video games. She's a complete nerd."

"Hey!" Ava called from their closet. "I heard that! And just so you know, I take it as a compliment, not an insult. At least I don't have a major stuffed animal collection hidden under my bed."

Emily's face flushed in anger and then when she saw Otoya and Tokiya peeking under her bed, she squealed and blushed redder than Ava and Otoya's hair. "Get away from there!" she yelled, pushing them all the way to the other side of the room.

"I think it's cute." Tokiya said in a cool tone and looking down at the girl. Emily blushed light pink this time. She heard giggling and turned to see the two red heads huddled together and trying to hold back their laughter.

"Oh shut up! You guys can go now!" And Emily kicked them out of the room. Literally.

Ava sat on her bed staring at the other girl as she fumed. "That wasn't cool, Em. We were just kidding around. There was no need to get defensive."

"Shut up! You're the one who started this ordeal. If you hadn't said anything, they wouldn't have looked and Tokiya wouldn't have said something he didn't mean."

"What are you talking about, Em? Tokiya sounded sincere to me."

"Well you did just say you guys were joking!"

Ava sighed and stood. "Emily, I started all of that on purpose. You need to drop your guard more often. I know you don't cope well with people joking around and insults. But you really need to soften up. If not for me, then for the future men in your life. You're never going to be able to find your soul mate if you put up an impenetrable wall."

"And I'm taking advice from someone with a long history. I know that one—

"That was the past and you know I've changed. I changed after I met you. I changed after I started singing. I changed. And now you need to." Ava turned her back to Emily and resumed packing.

Emily stormed out of the room and locked herself in a spare room. She never lost her cool like that and she didn't know how to deal with that. In that room she screamed, she cried, she let out all the emotions she didn't let herself feel anymore. When she came back out, all she could think about was how messed up her life was and how good this trip was going to be.

They had rented a tour bus for their trip out to the hot springs. They had a good three hour trip a head of them, so everyone was getting cozy listening to Ava's American music playing over her ipod speakers. The girls would sometimes sing along while the boys stayed quiet, not knowing the words. It was an interesting experience for STARISH, but they noticed that most of the music was about sex, breakups, and money. And it made them a bit uneasy.

They were stopped in traffic exiting a city they had to pass through and they all were walking around the bus, getting snacks from the mini fridge, going to the gaming station where Ava and Otoya were currently playing Grand Theft Auto Five, or just stretching their legs.

A song came on that suddenly had ROSETTA up and singing (not really singing, but yelling).

Everybody get up

Everybody get up

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

They gathered on the open floor of the bus and started dancing; in a certain way that had all the boys wide eyed (they seem to do that a lot around these girls). Sure they had seen it on the internet, but they had never seen six extremely attractive girls _grinding_ on each other in real life before.

As the song went on, Makoto turned to River who was sitting there like nothing was happening. "Did they get a hold of any alcohol?"

"No, they just act like this every time that song comes on. It got worse after the incident with Miley Cyrus."

"Who?"

"Don't worry; you'll know their drunk on the spot, right now, their just having fun…and looks like Ren has joined in too."

"Wha-?" Makoto turned back to see Raven grinding on Ren, and the bastard had a huge grin on his face.

Okay now he was close, tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal, baby, it's in you nature

Just let me liberate you

Hey, hey, hey

You don't need no papers

Hey, hey, hey

That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

Then Raven suddenly bent over and started twerking. "There it is!" River sang out and laughed so hard at the look of horror on the other boys' faces. "Okay, girls, I think you officially need to tone it down for these guys. They have complete different ethics and culture. It's not often that-."

"Shut up, River, and come dance with us!" Rita called over the music.

"That's what I was waiting for."

Then STARISH just looked on as ROSETTA, River, and Ren (and somehow Nanami had gotten into this too) dance until the bus started to move again.

"I need a relaxing soak more than anything now." Tokiya said collapsing into a chair with Masato nodding beside him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did I just write? First it started all sweet, then got a bit dark, then just plain old weird. I'm sorry, lizakimiko, it didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would be :(**

**The song was Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (I typed Williams and had to delete it, harhar)**

**Tell me how awful this chapter was!**

**~AniMags**


End file.
